Kyan Rinka
(Midfielder) |number= 8 |element= Fire |team= Oumihara |seiyuu= Hinako Sasaki |debut_game= Inazuma Eleven 2: Kyoui no Shinryakusha |debut_anime= Episode 049}} Kyan Rinka ( ) is a midfielder for Oumihara. Profile ''Inazuma Eleven 2: Kyoui no Shinryakusha'' *''"She has an extensive collection of seashells and knows the name of almost all of them."'' Appearance Kyan has short, ginger coloured hair and teal-colored eyes. She is very small and short in stature. In addition to the standard Oumihara uniform, she also wears a light-blue, conch seashell hat. She has a pale skin tone, in contrast to most of her teammates. Personality She is portrayed as a kind person, and as with the rest of her team, she loves surprises. When Tsunami asked the team how to steal a dribble, Rinka, along with almost all of her teammates, were huddled up, frightened of Tsunami's seriousness. Plot Season 2 Kyan played against Raimon in a friendly match, along with the rest of her teammates. In the end, her team lost the match. After the game, Oumihara's coach set up a barbecue to celebrate. Kyan offered a shish kabob to Fubuki, but he kindly declined the offer. Game In the anime, Gouenji was under Hijikata Raiden's care. However, in the game version, Kyan Rinka was trapped in the mysterious whirlpool (that didn't make an appearance in the anime), but was rescued by Gouenji. To pay back the favor, Rinka went around the city hiding him from people, especially the Raimon Eleven, in the lighthouse. Gouenji made this connection with her because she reminded him of his little sister, Yuuka. However, Kidou noticed that she was acting strangely, as she was silent whenever anyone spoke about Gouenji around her. Everyone began to suspect that she was being kidnapped, since she kept visiting the lighthouse. When the others discovered that Rinka wasn't actually being kidnapped, she told them the story, although not immediately. She noted that Gouenji would practice playing soccer every day in Okinawa. Game appearance Character sprite and avatar Character view Recruitment ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' In order to recruit Kyan, the following requirements are needed: *'Coin': *'Topic': Beautiful Beach (きれいなビーチの話題, obtained in Inazuma Town's shopping district's alley) *'Topic': Tropical Vacation (南国バカンスの話題, obtained at Odaiba's Ocean View Bridge) *'Topic': Pride of the Collection (自慢のコレクションの話題, obtained in Odaiba's Aqua Mall) *'Topic': Outdoors (アウトドア派の話題, obtained outside Raimon's budoukan) After this, she can be scouted. Stats All stats are at level 99 and untrained. All stats are fully upgraded. Hissatsu ''Inazuma Eleven 2: Kyoui no Shinryakusha'' * * * * ''Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen!! * * * * ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy * * * * ''Inazuma Eleven Strikers'' * ''Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme'' * Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 * Game exclusive teams ''Inazuma Eleven 2: Kyoui no Shinryakusha'' *'Kyappikyapi B' *'Little Team' *'Zenkoku Team Senbatsu B' ''Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen!! *'Joshi Senbatsu Team' *'Kyappikyapi B' *'The Fires' ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy *'Coro Box' *'Legend 1 Nensei' Wii *'Girls Team' Navigation Category:Original series characters